Buddy List
by Persiana13
Summary: After the events of JLP, the Super-buddies discuss the Avengers coming aboard. Hilarity and insanity ensue. One-Shot. Takes place in the DC Persiana-verse.


**Buddies' List **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC or Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana and Lance/Diablos. _

One Shot 

A man in a gold body suit, with blue visor and a shining star on his chest, was staring with his mouth open. His is Michael Carter, the fame-seeking hero from the future called Booster Gold. He had a dreamy stare as he said,

"Wonderful."

He was staring at a six-foot tall were-tigress, in a leather bikini, walking into the cafeteria. Her name is Greer Nelson, the former Avenger Tigra. Now a member of the Justice League, she was starting to get used to the new layout, but managed to quickly find the kitchen.

Booster's friend, a man wearing a blue insect costume with yellow goggles, rolled his eyes. His name is Ted Kord, the genius inventor called the Blue Beetle. Beetle said,

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?"

Booster, not taking his eyes off Tigra, said,

"God, Tigra is hot."

Ted sighed,

"You realize she can probably hear you, you know."

A red-headed man with a bowl-style hair cut, dressed in a Green Lantern costume with turtle neck and white boots, snorted,

"Geez, Ted. You sound like you'd be into Booster more than Tigra."

His name is Guy Gardner, the egotistical Green Lantern.

Next to him was a white-haired woman in a blue and white costume with an icicle cut out in front. Her name is Tora Olfansdotter, Ice.

Tora said,

"Leave Ted alone, Guy. He's not you."

Guy grinned,

"Yeah, I'm way better looking."

This was followed by a tray being slapped in the back of his head. Guy rubbed his head,

"Ow, what the hell, Tora?"

It was not Tora that hit him; it was a woman with a striking figure and green hair. Her name is Beatriz DaCosta, Fire.

Bea sat and scowled,

"Look at Tigra. That woman has no decency whatsoever."

Guy, forgetting his head was bashed in, laughed,

"Coming from you, that's something."

The fire user shook her head,

"I mean, things have gotten pretty crazy around here since Persiana showed up. Now, with four of her former teammates on board with us, I think things are even crazier than before."

Tora nodded,

"I know what you mean. Earlier, I saw Supergirl and Zatanna yanking on Wonder Man's arms. Soon, it escalated into a cat-fight."

The Green Lantern looked at his girlfriend,

"There was a cat-fight, and you didn't tell me?"

Ice shot her boyfriend a look which would make even Batman cringe.

Blue Beetle shook his head, sipping some soda,

"Well, Sentry, at least, stays out of trouble."  
Fire nodded,

"Yeah, and he has one hot body."

She drooled,

"I would do things to that man, things his wife would never even contemplate. Shame he's spoken for."

A loud shout was heard,

"PERSIANA!!! DIE!!!"

The sounds of a brawl breaking out could be heard. Ted noticed Tigra shaking her head, laughing. The insect hero shook his head,

"Farrah and Carol are at it again."

Bea shrugged,

"We're lucky the station is still in orbit. I mean, what could those two be fighting about?"

Tora said,

"Well, maybe Carol made a pass at Lance, and Farrah took it personally."

Bea groaned,

"God, that woman is overprotective."

Booster said out loud,

"Do you think Tigra's breasts are real?"

Ted rubbed the bridge of his nose,

"Mike, please. You're making a bigger idiot out of yourself than Guy does, and he does it on a regular basis."  
Guy stood up,

"Get over here, nerd! I'll make you eat those words!"

As Tora tried restoring order, Tigra came over to the table. She grinned,

"Hey, guys. Do you know a good place to get mice?"

At this, all five of the Super-buddies blinked and looked at the tigress. Greer giggled,

"I'm just kidding. I'm a seafood girl."

Booster was trying to peak at Tigra's chest,

"They look so real."

Greer looked at Booster and rolled her eyes,

"I see guys like the fuzzy chicks then."

Guy created a construct of a dog and made it bark loudly. Greer jumped and, dropping to all fours, hissed at the emerald pooch. When she quickly realized it was the Green Lantern present that was doing this, she shrieked,

"DIE!"

A brawl had broken out, Guy screaming in agony,

"HELP! MAKE HER STOP!! OWIE!! OWIE! THAT HURT!!!

Tora rolled her eyes,

"Guy, did you really have to do that?"  
Bea asked,

"Aren't you going to help your boyfriend?"  
The ice-maker thought for a minute before saying,

"OK, Tigra, I think he's learned his lesson now."  
The tigress got off and snarled at a now unconscious, and bleeding profusely, Guy Gardner. The red-headed Lantern had stars revolving around his head.

Tigra then turned and started to walk away, but not before eyeing Blue Beetle. She came up to him and whispered,

"In case you wanted to know, my breasts are real. If you want to feel them, just ask."

At this, the insect genius had his jaw hang open in shock. He turned and watched Tigra walk away, playful and seductive wink followed. Blue Beetle groaned,

"What is it with me and crazy women?"

End of One Shot


End file.
